Episode 580
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 655 (p. 19) Chapter 656 (p. 2-17) | eyecatcher = Zoro - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.9 | rank = 6 | charDebut = Kin'emon | techDebut = Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson }} "A Scorching Battle! Luffy vs. the Giant Dragon!" is the 580th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and Zoro start fighting the dragon, which is shown to be able to speak and breathe fire. Luffy rockets up to the dragon's back, discovering the presence of a pair of legs. Luffy manages to make the dragon chew its own wing, making it fall. Zoro takes the opportunity to jump into the air with Usopp's trampolina and decapitates the dragon. Meanwhile, Nami, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Sanji had fallen asleep due to sleeping gas and abducted by men in hazmat suits except for Brook who they thought had already died. Long Summary Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp are now facing the dragon who asks who they are. Luffy exclaims that the dragon just talked, but Usopp says that he is hearing things, while running away. As they remain intrigued about the dragon, it lets loose a burst of fire, which they all narrowly evade. Usopp trembles in fear while Luffy and Zoro get excited about facing the dragon. Luffy uses Jet Pistol, which does not seem to effect the dragon much, and he realizes that its hide is really hard. The dragon slams Luffy down with its tail forcefully. Zoro charges towards the dragon, but gets distracted when the dragon talks again and it stretches its head out to bite, which Zoro narrowly evades. Zoro uses a technique called 'Ultra-Hunt' which shakes the dragon up a bit, but it recovers quickly and tries to bite Zoro again, which he manages to block but proclaims that the dragon is very resilient and strong. An enraged Luffy then breaks out from the rubble and kicks the dragon, taking it by surprise and hurting it. Zoro tells Luffy that he heard it speak, while Robin and Usopp also witnessed it speaking. The dragon flies and uses another fire breath attack, while asking if they are allies of "that" Shichibukai. The Straw Hats take cover under some rocks and walls, Usopp gets scared even more while Robin questions if it has a grudge against the Shichibukai. Luffy and Zoro are making a "plan", with Luffy jumping up to knock the dragon down. When he grabs hold of a wall to launch himself, Luffy realizes it is hot and while he is air-borne, the dragon tries to knock him off with another burst of fire. Luffy stumbles and rolls around on the dragon's body, while exclaiming that it is hot, and finds a pair of legs sticking out of the dragon. The dragon then tries to bite Luffy, but accidentally bites its wing which is thrusted forward by Luffy, making it yelp in pain and fall. Zoro then starts to charge forward and yells at Usopp, who uses Trampolia to enable Zoro to jump up and he uses a technique called Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson, and cuts the dragon's head off. While they fall, Luffy starts laughing and says that the dragon looks yummy. Zoro then says that they could have a barbecue with the flames on the island as Robin uses her powers to catch the two. Back at the Thousand Sunny, Sanji finishes making a meal for Nami and calls for her, but finds everybody is asleep with some fog floating around. Sanji, realizing that it is not fog but actually gas, tries to contact Luffy by reaching for the Den Den Mushi, but is put to sleep himself for breathing in too much of the gas beforehand. A group of peculiar individuals emerge in hazmat suits with the letters PH on them and capture the crew, except for Brook. They mention a master that they are taking their captives to. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following scenes are added in the anime: **The dragon biting his wing more than once. **Nami, Chopper, Franky and Brook falling asleep from the gas. **Robin uses her powers to save Luffy and Zoro from falling after they kill the dragon. *The giant dragon's decapitation was toned down from the manga's depiction, shown with neither blood nor a visible spine. *The preview music was changed to match the new eyecatcher music, also now a trumpet-heavy remix. *The We Go! opening contains a preview for One Piece Film: Z, which replaces the battle scenes of the Straw Hat Pirates fighting the Marines until it returns to the normal opening to show Luffy using Gigant Pistol on a warship. Site Navigation